Dreamer
by stoned-love
Summary: Lola is a young girl with the love of music. And at the moment she doesn't feel like she belongs, but will that change when she moves to LA with her Dad and meets the DT crew? (No pairings yet)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in TF&TF, only Lola and her Dad.... So please, don't sue me.....  
  
Lola was not like other girls her age. She didn't care very much about her appearance, she didn't care much about boys as much, and she certainly chose not to follow trends. Lola liked to follow her own lead, and have her own sense of style and personality. That was probably why only a few people accepted her at school, and those few people happened to be her best friends.  
  
I wasn't easy for her to be herself in Beverly Hills. Because Beverly Hills didn't accept many people, such as the issue of money, or choosing not get involved in the 'Hollywood hype'. However Lola did what she thought was best for her, and tried to ignore the fact most people had a bigger account balance than her family, and the fact that their was so many 'beautiful people' in this city. Not that Lola was ugly or anything; she was rather gorgeous in fact. But she did not follow fashion or particular trends, and that therefore made her a so-called 'misfit'.  
  
While some people had a love of fashion or money, Lola had a love of music. And most music she liked tended to be 60's/70's rock, and grunge from the 90's. Because of being around her Father, who liked the Sex Pistols and Led Zeppelin, she learned to like Rock music in general. She figured her love of Rock was in her genes. And once she had been in awe of rock music, she soon decided to play guitar. So from the age of 11 she learned at school how to play classical acoustic. And once she felt she knew enough of the basics she began writing her own songs, and played the songs that SHE liked for once.  
  
Lola loved music; she felt it was the only way she could express her emotions. And when it came down to performing, she gave out her heart to the audience by playing and singing amazingly. Some say that when she performs you can actually see a glow around her.  
  
She was about to move with her Father to LA. The reason for the 'big move' was because he had been offered a job in the advertising industry, and he had told Lola that this would be a good opportunity for not only him but for her as well. Lola understood what he meant when he said it, obviously it was because he would get bigger pay and they could live more freely knowing they had the money to do so.  
  
But Lola didn't complain. Sure, she would leave her friends, but apart from that she would be out of the Beverly Hills atmosphere. 


	2. The move

"So what do you think?" Her father asked,  
  
Lola and her father both stood in front of the two-story house, with a cardboard box full of their belongings underneath their arms. From the look of it, Lola didn't consider the house to be bigger than the one they lived in before, but she didn't care. She liked the look of this neighbor hood already. It was a lot different than the other neighbor hoods in the upper part of Beverly Hills.  
  
"It has potential." She nodded,  
  
They both looked over the house once more, and walked on the pavement to take a look inside the house. Lola's father, David, took out his keys from his pocket with his free hand, and opened the front door while Lola stood behind him. And once they got inside, she took notice of the big grin on her father's face. She could see he was pleased with the place.  
  
"Yeah, it has potential." He mumbled satisfied,  
  
He tucked one of his stray brown hairs behind his ear, and scratched his unshaven chin. David, was not like other Fathers, he was a lot more laid back. That was one the qualities Lola liked in her Dad, it made him appear cooler than other Fathers that she knew. She also admired his style as well, similar to the type of guy that wears a rock band logo t-shirt and jeans. David was similar to Lola as well, seeing as they both liked Rock'N'Roll. In fact, sometimes when they had been doing chore duties together, they would play Pink Floyd on their stereo and sing together to keep themselves from being bored.  
  
"Well, let's start unpacking then Dad." She smiled, "Don't want to leave everything to the last minute do we?"  
  
David looked over to her daughter and smiled back, he could see this was going to be a long day or unpacking, but as long as they were together it would not seem so bad.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
While Lola put her clothes away in one of the bedroom closets upstairs, she heard her Dad playing the Jimi Hendrix Experience on their CD player down stairs. But while she organized her new room, she took notice of her favorite song playing. In fact, it was actually HER song.  
  
Well she's walking Through the clouds With a circus smile That's running wild  
  
When she was a little girl, the time when her mother was alive, her Dad would sing 'Little Wing' to her before she went to bed at night. Just like a lullaby, except she felt it had more meaning to it.  
  
Butterflies and zebras And moonbeams and a fairytale  
  
Riding with the wind.  
  
She knew her Dad would be humming to it down stairs, which's what he normally did when this song played. And whenever it did, she couldn't help but smile. It reminded her of the times when she lived the good old' days with her Mom and Dad. Without worrying about fitting into high school, or caring about being late with the rent.  
  
Lord, when I'm sad. When I'm sad she comes to me. Without a thousand smiles she gives to me free  
  
Once her Mother died, she knew her Dad would be in debt. At times he couldn't look after the both of them without his wife, and knowing that she wouldn't be coming back made him even sadder. Living in the upper side of LA made their money problems even worse, but since her Mother passed away David had felt they should have kept the house. It was the place where so many of their memories remained. But that was going to change now that he had a good job, and they could start over again. Things would be different.  
  
'It alright' She says 'it's all right' 'Take anything you want from me'  
  
Once the song ended Lola memories of her childhood faded away from her mind, and she now paid more attention to the things she had to unpack. That would often happen to her, remember one thing and the next forget about it like it never happened.  
  
Lola was always the type to not dwell on the past; she tried her best to look towards the future and hope for the best out of life. That's how she always managed not to feel depressed. However she wouldn't have to worry about using that technique too much now, given that she knew her life would start all over again. Not having to worry about the troubles they once had. 


	3. The loud music

That night when she had been sleeping in the new house, something awoke her. From where she lay she heard hip-hop music playing and loud conversations next door. Lola didn't mind loud music, but when she heard it in the middle of the night that definitely made her kind of pissed. That was one thing she didn't have in common with her Father, when it came to blaring music being played while he slept, well, it didn't seem to bother him seeing as he was a DEEP sleeper. Not even a normal alarm clock could wake him. So in the mornings when he had to get up to go to work, Lola had to wake up every morning and shove him to get out of bed.  
  
But while the hip-hop music grew louder, Lola motioned towards her tall window and opened the curtains to see what all the commotion was about. She stood in her baggy 'Smashing Pumpkins' t-shirt, looking down on the many crowds inside the house, all chatting, getting drunk and rubbing up against each other.  
  
All the while she took notice to some of the skanks inside, wearing black leather mini-skirts and bleach blonde hair. Those types of women disgusted her, seeing as she believed in female rights. She thought people dressed like that seriously had no dignity and only cared for looking up to other men's expectations.  
  
From afar she saw one tramp standing outside with a tall bald-headed guy. Her gaze switched from the women to the muscular man, and looked over his frame. She could see he worked out, and from his gorgeous appearance she stood in awe.  
  
For once she envied the skank he was passionately kissing. Noticing how he pressed her feminine frame against the outside wall of the house, and left hardly any space between them. She could see they were both going at it like animals, ravishing each other as if not caring if someone showed up to watch them.  
  
He roamed his hands all over her body, outlining her curvious figure with his palms. And paying particular attention to her breasts. From the heat between them, Lola could swear she could hear them both panting, even if they were both far away.  
  
But while she watched, she didn't pay attention to the curtain pole above her head. Not knowing it was softly creaking, and was about to brake from the dodgy screws that held it up. All of a sudden there was a loud creak, and then a thump when it fell on top of her head. And as a sudden reaction she screamed. Instantly she was knocked down to the floor and fell unconscious. 


	4. The guy and his friend

Whoa. Thanks for the reviews everyone! Geez, who'd think I'd get 6 reviews after one chapter? Anyway, I'll continue on with the story...

* * *

"Hey." She heard a male voice say to her,  
  
She was slowly drifting in and out of consciousness at the moment. But then she felt someone shove her in her side once more, just so she wouldn't fall conscious once again.  
  
"Dude, I don't think she's waking up." She heard another voice say,  
  
Lola was beginning to awaken, but still made no sign of it. Although her body lay still, she could hear the voices by her side as she lay on the carpet floor.  
  
"Shut up Vince." The first voice snapped, "I'm trying my best."  
  
"Hey, she has nice legs underneath that shirt of hers..." One of them trailed off  
  
Finally taking notice of what these people around her were saying, Lola moaned softly in pain. She wouldn't let a person go on about how 'nice' her legs were, she didn't like being looked over that way, it made her feel like 'a piece of meat'.  
  
"Hey! She moaned." The second voice paused, "That means she's awake!"  
  
"Ya' think ?" The other said sarcastically,  
  
Lola shifted herself onto her back and moved her arm slowly, and felt the slight sensation of pins and needles on her the left side of her body. She realized she must have been laying on her side for quite some time. But Lola then motioned her other arm, bringing it up close to her face and began to rub her eyes. However, all of a sudden someone placed their hand above hers, forcing her eyes to open to see the person kneeling before her.  
  
"You all right?" He asked,  
  
Lola noticed it was the man before who was with the other woman. He was certainly more attractive up close from where she was looking, he had the type of coffee skin Mexicans had, and his dark chocolate eyes made him appear mysterious.  
  
"What the hell happened?"She groaned,  
  
He smiled widely at her. Then turned to the guy next to him and then back at Lola.  
  
"Well I heard a scream from your bedroom. So I got my friend Vince to come with me and check out to see what happened." He paused, "We first knocked on your door but no one answered, so we did the only thing we could think of, to climb up to your room. And here we found you on the floor with a curtain on top of you, so I guess it fell on you."  
  
Lola picked the top half of her body of the floor, but only found that she was too weak to hold herself so she fell to the ground. Luckily though the two guys caught her in their arms before she did. Although she was steadily held by both of them, she felt the muscular man's neck close to the side of her face. From the scent of his musky cologne she felt weaker by the second. Here she was, merely an inch away from the man she desired, half- naked and vulnerable in front of him.  
  
Just when this so-called 'Vince' guy thought she had fallen asleep once more, he made another observation without even knowing she was still awake.  
  
"Dude, when I said her legs were nice, I meant NICE."  
  
He placed his hand softly on top thigh, and stared at the lower half of her body intently.  
  
"Hey." Lola slapped his hand away, "Would you mind the stems?"  
  
The other man laughed at the scene close to her ear. Lola felt his body shudder against her from laughter, paying close attention to his pecs that were pressed against her. At this point she would surely have to force herself off of him, or at least wait until he distanced himself away from her.  
  
"Don't mind him." He whispered in her ear, "He tends to act like that in front of beautiful women."  
  
Lola' s heart stopped for a moment, she could have sworn he had called her 'beautiful'. Being called 'beautiful' by such an attractive man like this one surely was an honor. Not very many people in her life complimented her on being beautiful except for her Dad or Mom, although this point she wondered being called that by this guy made stop to think whether he was joking or being sincere.  
  
He distanced himself away from Lola so she could give her space, but placed one hand on each side of her to keep her steady.  
  
"But seriously, are you all right?" He looked at her, "Don't want you havin' a concussion or you might not wake up."  
  
She had stared once more at him, not knowing what she had been doing at this moment. Lost in thought of how attractive the guy was.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" He repeatedly asked,  
  
Lola snapped out of her thoughts, pretending as if her staring was just an after-effect of being unconscious. And luckily he hadn't noticed.  
  
"Yeah." Lola said softly, "Just a bit dizzy."  
  
The guy named Vince next to him made another observation,  
  
"That must be because of the bump on your head."  
  
Lola's jaw dropped and in a rushed manner her hands searched for the bruised bump on her head. And also hoped it wasn't so noticeable, given that she didn't want to let her Dad know about this incident. Vince and the other man amusedly grinned, and reassured her the bump wasn't too big since they searched for it once they found her on the floor.  
  
"The name's Dom by the way." He said,  
  
He extended his hand towards Lola and she gladly took it. And for a second became aware of how large and rough his hand was against hers. But after he took his hand back, she could not continue with her observations.  
  
Her head was once again beginning to get dizzy, and once her eyes closed she collapsed into the arms of Dom and fell unconscious. 


End file.
